Electrically driven helix-type pumps are known. Permanent magnet pumps are also known. For example, a centrifugal blood pump is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,134 and an axial blood pump is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,882. In general, these and other helix pumps rely on friction or fluid dynamic lift to move fluid axially though the pump. That is, although the helix rotates, the liquid is rotationally relatively stationary as it moves axially along the length of the pump. While perhaps suited for pumping blood and other low speed and low pressure application, these devices are unsuitable for other environments, particularly where high speed and high pressures are desired. Room for improvement is therefore available.